


Do I Wanna Know (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crushes, First Dates, Insecurity, Liam is only mentioned, M/M, Makeover, Marcel is Harry, Secrets, Tattoos, chef Zayn, idek, mailboy Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel desperately wants Louis to like him so he lets Niall make him over. But will he still want Louis if he likes Marcel better after the makeover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my phenomenal beta moonshineandstarlight, without whom this would be much shorter and have a very lame ending.
> 
> Also, this goes a little deeper than the summary suggests.

Marcel straightened his bowtie before walking into Louis Tomlinson’s office.

Louis was hard at work on a spreadsheet that Jonny wanted as soon as possible and didn’t hear Marcel’s timid knock on his door.  Marcel cleared his throat, making Louis jump at his sudden appearance.

 

“Marcel! You scared me,” Louis breathed, placing a hand on his chest to settle his startled heart.

 

“Sorry,” Marcel said, ducking his head a bit as guilt flooded through him.

 

“It’s fine,” Louis answered shaking it off and giving the boy a patient smile. “What can I do for you, Marcel?”

 

“Er, well, I’m on coffee duty and the machine is broken again so I have to run to the coffee shop and I was wondering if you wanted anything?” Marcel explained pushing his glasses up and playing with the hem of his sweater vest. 

 

“That’s really sweet of you, Marcel. Thank you, but I’m fine. I appreciate the gesture though,” Louis answered and tried to ignore the look of disappointment in Marcel’s eyes.  Louis knew that Marcel had a crush on him. Really, a blind man would be able to see it but Louis did his best not to encourage it. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t like Marcel. He did. He just wasn’t sure they had anything in common other than work. He had a feeling Marcel held him up on a pedestal and Louis wasn’t fond of the idea of Marcel realizing he didn’t belong there. The last thing he wanted to do was break the poor boy’s heart.

 

Marcel nodded, saddened that he didn’t have a reason to come back to Louis’ office later.

 

“Alright, well, I’ll let you get back to work,” he said, leaving quietly with slumped shoulders.

 

Louis sighed and went back to work. He didn’t see Marcel again for the rest of the day.

 

 

**

 

“You wanna get Louis, you need a makeover. I’m tellin’ ya,” Niall told Marcel, patting his flatmate on the knee as they watched television. “Louis’ into those flashy guys with their shirts half undone and their hair all fancy. Remember Nick?”

Marcel chewed his bottom lip as he considered Niall’s statement. Niall worked in the mailroom at Marcel’s office, so he knew Louis, too. Maybe Niall had a point.

 

“But what’s wrong with the way I am? I don’t think Louis is that shallow. I think he would like me for me,” Marcel argued refusing to think of Louis as anything less than perfection.

 

“Just try it. For one day. Tomorrow let me make you over and see how he reacts. If he doesn’t seem impressed, go back to being you and go for him that way,” Niall said, practically begging. Niall knew Marcel was a good-looking guy. He’d seen him just after a shower when his hair was hanging from his head in curls and his glasses were missing. He’s seen Marcel’s naked torso and, by golly, if he swung that way he’d totally be into Marcel. Niall wasn’t into penis though.

 

“I don’t know. I’d feel foolish,” Marcel answered but Niall could tell that he was considering it.

 

“Are you willing to feel foolish for a bit if it gets Louis to like you?” Niall nudged.

 

After another minute’s thought, Marcel nodded and Niall  _whoop_ ed in victory.

 

**

 

Marcel ran his fingers nervously through his loose curls not realizing that he was only adding to the sexily tousled look he had going for him. He blinked feeling naked without his glasses and his hands kept floundering for something to keep them busy. He had nothing to fidget with when he got anxious because Niall had made him wear his emergency contacts and forbid him from even thinking of wearing his beloved sweater vest. Niall had dressed him in black skinny jeans that Marcel had had shoved in the back of his closet, because he felt they might be  _inappropriate_  in their tightness, and a plain white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top three buttons undone. Three buttons was a tad much, if you asked Marcel, and showed off the swallows he had tattooed on his collarbones making Marcel worry that he didn’t look professional enough.

Marcel felt extremely foolish just as he’d suspected he would. He’d seen people looking at him oddly all day so he’d put off seeing Louis for as long as possible. There was this horrible fear roiling in Marcel’s belly that Louis was going to laugh at him. Of course, he knew Louis was too nice to do it to his face.

 

Fate seemed determined to interfere with Marcel’s plan to put off seeing Louis when another co-worker, Liam, got called away on a family emergency and asked Marcel to run some papers to Louis’ office for him.

 

Now, Marcel stood in front of the door to Louis’ office wishing he could see the future and somehow know in advance if this was going to hurt his chances of getting Louis to like him.

 

Marcel took a deep breath and knocked before he had the chance to lose his nerve and run back to his cubicle.

 

“Come in,” he heard through the door and tried not to hyperventilate as he reached for the handle. Marcel opened the door to see Louis tapping away at his keyboard.

 

“Um, Liam asked me to drop these papers off for you,” Marcel said, holding the papers out.

 

Louis turned to take the paperwork and thank Marcel for bringing them but was unable to find the words as he stared at the Adonis standing in his doorway.

 

“M-Marcel?” Louis stuttered.

 

“Yeah,” Marcel answered blushing. “Niall made me over.”

 

“Why did he do that?” Louis asked hoping he didn’t sound rude as he eyed Marcel from his shoes up.

 

“He thought this would help me get someone’s attention,” Marcel responded warily. It looked like Louis was enjoying this look on him. He’d never paid nearly so much attention to Marcel before and that made Marcel feel sort of bad about himself. His  _usual_  self.

“Did it work?” Louis asked looking Marcel in the eyes now that he’d finished surveying the rest of him.

 

“Seems to be,” Marcel replied quietly, only realizing seconds too late that he’d said that loud enough for Louis to hear. 

 

Louis cocked his head thoughtfully for a second before standing and covering the distance to Marcel. 

 

“You did this for  _me_?” Louis asked as he reached out a hand to fix Marcel’s collar but really he was dying to run his hands over the tattoos that he hadn’t known existed on Marcel’s skin.

“Yeah,” Marcel whispered in answer.

 

“What makes you think I didn’t notice you before?” Louis questioned not moving to put space between them.

 

“Well, you’ve never looked at me like this before,” Marcel reasoned.

 

“You’re not _entirely_ wrong,” Louis conceded the point. “You never even asked me out though, Marcel.”

“You didn’t seem all that interested,” Marcel shrugged, gazing down at his shoes.

 

“I worked hard not to look interested,” Louis answered running his hands up Marcel’s chest at last. “We don’t know each other very well, Marcel. And you seemed to  _really_  like me despite that. I didn’t want to be a disappointment.”

“You…You liked me before?” Marcel asked, a little stunned, not just because of Louis’ words but also the fact that Louis couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of him.

 

“Uh huh,” Louis answered, nodding with a smirk that Marcel wanted to lick. “You don’t have to change for me, Marcel. You were already perfect.”

 

“But you really seem to like me like this,” Marcel was beyond confused. Louis’ words and actions didn’t seem to match up.

 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Louis answered standing on his tiptoes to whisper in Marcel’s ear. “I have a thing for tattoos. Can’t keep my hands off really.”

 

“Oh.  _OH_.” Marcel’s eyes widened as he realized why Louis appeared to like him better this way.

“So, what do you say we go out for dinner after work tonight? Maybe get a drink after and see where things go from there?” Louis asked, staring into Marcel’s eyes, and Marcel had a hard time not leaning in and kissing him right then and there.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Marcel was quick to agree.

 

“Good,” Louis answered with a grin while forcing himself to move back to his chair. “We’d probably better get back to work for now though.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Marcel reluctantly agreed, turning to head back to his cubicle in a joyous daze. Louis’ voice stopped him a few steps in.

 

“Oh, and Marcel?” He called waiting until he knew Marcel was paying attention. “Just be  _you_  tonight. Okay?”

Marcel smiled and nodded his agreement.

 

**

 

Since Louis and Marcel were going out for dinner pretty much directly after work, Marcel didn’t have time to go home and change into something more  _him_  before their date. He did, however, spend some time in the bathroom making himself more recognizable. He’d buttoned up his shirt and unrolled the sleeves wincing a little at the wrinkles that were left behind from the folds. Using water from the tap, he’d done his best to slick back his hair and he’d kept an extra pair of glasses in his desk so he slipped those on. He felt much better when he went to meet up with Louis to walk to the restaurant together.

 

 “Feel better?” Louis couldn’t help smiling when he saw Marcel.

 

“Oh my God, yes,” Marcel proclaimed dramatically, drawing a laugh from Louis’ lips. He smiled at his accomplishment.

 

“You look gorgeous,” Louis said with a genuine smile and sparkling eyes as he reached to take Marcel’s hand once they were out of the office.

 

“So do you.” Marcel felt himself grow warm all over and he didn’t know if he was blushing or if that was just something that would happen when Louis touched him. He was looking forward to finding out.

 

“So, where are we going?” Louis asked with another laugh. “It’s occurred to me that this was very last minute and that I haven’t thought this out very well.”

 

“I made reservations at Malik’s. Is that alright?” Marcel asked, suddenly gripped with insecurity. 

 

“ _Malik’s?!_ Marcel, that place has a month long waiting list! How did you get a reservation so soon?” Louis asked, squeezing Marcel’s fingers in excitement.

 

“My sister is the hostess. She wrote us in,” Marcel told Louis. It was just a little lie. His sister  _was_  the hostess but Marcel could get into Malik’s anytime he wanted. He sort of co-owned the restaurant. 

 

“Wow. It’s perfect, Marcel. And it was very considerate of you to plan ahead, especially given the short notice. I’m terrible at planning,” Louis said with a thoughtful look and a grin. “I think you’re going to be good for me.”

 

Marcel couldn’t stop a wide grin from taking over his features at Louis’ words. Louis was already talking like he expected their date to go well, like he expected to be keeping Marcel around.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Marcel introduced Louis to his sister. He’d always thought that they would get along great because they were both cheeky and didn’t tolerate bullshit and he’d been right. Even as they made their way to a table in the back, Gemma and Louis were talking like they’d been friends for years. As they sat, Marcel pulling out Louis’ chair for him, Gemma left them with their menus. She gave Marcel an approving thumbs up as she went.

 

“So, have you been here before then?” Louis asked, beaming at Marcel over his menu. “Since your sister can get you in?”

 

“A few times,” Marcel answered, a little uncomfortable that he was still lying to Louis.

 

“What’s good then?” Louis questioned like he was really interested in Marcel’s opinion.

 

Marcel had to think for a minute. Zayn would be in the kitchen this time so Marcel told Louis a few of Zayn's specialities, knowing that whichever one Louis chose would taste like a piece of heaven.

 

Louis kept peeking at Marcel over his menu even though he didn’t need it anymore. Marcel had become stiff ever since they’d sat down and Louis couldn’t help wondering if he’d done something wrong. He watched Marcel hide behind his own menu and considered how to diffuse the tension. Finally, he decided to just do what he did best: push the issue, be bold. Reaching over, he softly placed his hand over the hand Marcel had left sitting on the table. Marcel jumped a bit but lowered his menu. 

 

“What’s going on, Marcel?” Louis asked and Marcel could see the concern in Louis’ eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Marcel threw back, knowing that Louis had picked up on some of the emotion he didn’t realize he was showing but unsure of what exactly.

 

“You’ve been…I dunno.. _different_  since we got here. Have I done something wrong?” Louis asked and Marcel’s heart hurt when he recognized the uncertainty in Louis’ eyes.

 

Pushing his menu to the side, Marcel carefully took Louis’ offered hand in both of his.

 

“Louis, no. Please don’t think that. You’ve been perfect,” Marcel tried to say but he could still see the confusion swimming in Louis’ gaze.

 

“Then, what?” Louis probed but didn’t take his hand away.

 

 Marcel looked at the table as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say. He felt even worse about lying when Louis gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Taking a steadying breath he looked back up at Louis and told him the truth.

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

 

Louis nearly pulled his hand back but decided to give Marcel a chance to finish what he was saying. Marcel must have sensed that Louis was close to pulling away because he gripped Louis’ hand tighter.

 

“My sister didn’t get us in here,” Marcel started and Louis was a little stunned that Marcel thought that would bother him.  _Oh, is that all?_  Louis thought as he started to melt back into Marcel’s touch. But Marcel wasn’t done talking. “I don’t need a reservation, Louis, because I sort of own the place.”

 

Louis froze, eyes wide, because  _oh_. 

 

“You own this place?” He parroted dumbly.

 

“Well, I co-own it. I also cook here every other night,” Marcel watched Louis who was staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“You cook?” Louis didn’t know what to think about any of it. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

 

“Yeah,” Marcel answered and then became really quiet, waiting for Louis to yell at him or laugh at him or simply walk away.

 

Finally, Louis shook off the haze that had settled over his mind.

 

“Marcel, that’s amazing! Why do you work in a fucking cubicle when you have all this?!” Louis eyed the room around him with a new perception.

 

“You’re not mad?” Marcel asked, ignoring Louis’ question, mostly because the answer was too embarrassing.

 

“Why would I be mad?!?” Louis asked disbelievingly. 

 

Marcel shrugged, still worried that the night would end with Louis leaving and him being miserable and alone. “Because I lied to you?”

 

“Marcel, you don’t have to tell me everything in the first 24 hours. You’re allowed to have some secrets. We’ve got time for me to figure them all out,” Louis grinned at the sweet boy holding his hand.

 

Marcel didn’t know what to say to that but he was pretty sure the smile on his face said everything as a waitress finally showed up to take their order.

 

The date went really well from there. Marcel and Louis both ordered the mushroom ravioli, talking and laughing as they waited for their meals. When the food came Louis liked it so much he insisted on giving his compliments to the chef, especially when he found out the chef was the guy that Marcel co-owned the restaurant with. Marcel pulled Louis into the kitchen willing to give the boy anything he wanted. Zayn loved Louis from the second Louis proclaimed his cooking was like “an orgasm in my mouth”. 

 

Louis loved Zayn from the moment Zayn retorted “I suppose Marcel’s gonna find out what that feels like soon enough" while throwing a wink to his blushing friend. Louis didn’t answer, just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows seducingly at Marcel causing the boy to flush a darker shade and need to use the counter to hold his weak knees steady.

 

Marcel hated them both. (But, you know, not really.)

 

Marcel had to drag Louis away from his new-found friend. He took Louis’ hand as Louis pointed in the direction of his flat, his fear of being replaced by Zayn in Louis’ affection fading as Louis used their entwined hands to pull him closer. They walked with their arms touching occasionally leaning into each other.

 

“Marcel? Why didn’t you want to tell me? About the restaurant,” Louis asked when they were close to his flat.

 

“I didn’t,” Marcel answered, laying himself bare for Louis to see everything. Louis had stuck with him throughout every hiccup so far. It was time to find out how sure Louis was about them. “I didn’t want to not tell you. Louis, I want to tell you  _everything._  It’s just. It’s sort of a habit to keep it to myself. I trust people too easily and it usually gets me hurt.”

 

Louis stopped walking as they reached his door and stood in front of Marcel, studying the boy. “What do you mean?”

 

Marcel shrugged but Louis could see the hurt in Marcel’s eyes. 

 

“My last boyfriend only dated me because he knew about the restaurant. He knew I had money and he wanted me to buy him things. I found out he was cheating on me the whole time. He only wanted my money. He never wanted me,” Marcel’s voice got softer with each word he spoke and he kept his eyes on the ground.

 

“What’s his name?” Louis asked and Marcel had to look up when he heard the hard tone to his voice.

 

“What?” Marcel asked confused. “Why?”

 

“I’ll kick his ass, just tell me his name,” Louis answered sounding like he meant every word.

 

Marcel laughed and stroked Louis’ cheek lovingly. “Thank you but no. He’s in the past. He deserves no part of my future. Not even the imprint of your fist on his face.”

 

Louis’ eyes lost their hard glint and Marcel could swear they were sparkling now as the boy smiled softly, almost shyly back at him. “Did you just call me your future?”

 

Marcel could tell he was blushing again. “What if I did?” He managed a cheeky retort. “Are you going to make a liar out of me?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Their lips met as Louis kissed Marcel breathless. And if, when they finally managed to make it inside, Marcel  _did_  find out what an orgasm in Louis’ mouth felt like, Zayn never had to know.

 


End file.
